Un nuevo personaje y una batalla
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Shirara, una renacuajo, va a Pokopen a pedirle ayuda a su antiguo amigo Dororo porque Nocucu, Rizuzu y Voriri, tres compañeros suyos, conquistaran primero Pokopen y luego Kero. Durante el tiempo de preparación pasarán varias cosas y a la keronense en la batalla le pasará algo. ¿Podran proteger los dos planetas la Tropa Keroro?
1. Chapter 1

El Sargento Keroro

watch?v=sKA4T_Z4sJc

Shirara, la antigua alumna de Dororo

¡A la orden!

En el planeta Keron.

-Nunca nos vencerás, Shirara. Conquistaremos Keron y Pokopen y tú no podrás impedirlo. -decía Nocucu tirando por los suelos a Shirara.

-¡Quita símbolos! -decía Voriri quitándole el símbolo a su ex compañera.

-Bien, sin el símbolo no podrás hacer nada, ni si quiera tu ataque. Rizuzu, mete la en un calabozo. Luego le haremos sufrir, jajajajajajaja. -reía Nocucu.

-¡Nooooo! ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Socorrooooo! -gritaba Shirara mientras se la llevaban al calabozo.

Unos años más tarde, en el calabozo.

-Maestro, se que nos dijiste que jamás le diéramos la espalda a nuestros compañeros, pero prefiero salvarme en lugar de salvar a esos traidores. He estado buscando una salida durante estos 3 años y por fin la encontré. Iré a Pokopen a pedirle ayuda, Zeroro. -pensaba Shirara mientas salia de allí.

En Pokopen.

-...¿Eh? ¡Aaaahhh! -decía Giroro siendo aplastado por un vehículo volador.

Entonces, apareció un perro y se llevó algo. Después de que se fuera el perro, llegó Dororo para ver que era lo que se estrello en casa de los Hinata y también estaban Keroro, Kururu y Fuyuki.

-¿Qué es? -preguntaba Keroro.

-Kukukukukukuku, es uno de los nuestros, pero no hay nadie en él. -respondía Kururu.

-¡Quitadme esto de encima! -decía Giroro debajo de la máquina.

-Oye, aquí hay como un símbolo. -decía Fuyuki.

Se acercaron al lugar en el que estaba Fuyuki.

-Ese dibujo me suena. -decía Dororo.

-¿Y de quién es, Dororo? -preguntaba Keroro.

-Un servidor no recuerda mucho, pero era de una renacuajo. -contestaba Dororo.

En la calle.

-Mmm...¿qué es lo que lleva ese perro? Voy a ver. -decía un pokopense.

El chico se acercó y vio que tenia una especie de peluche muy raro. Acarició el perro y cuando el animal se relajo, el chico cogió el "muñeco" y se fue de allí.

-Anda, para ser un peluche parece de verdad. -decía moviendo a Shirara de un lado al otro- Pero, si respira. Me la llevaré a casa para ver que es y para que se recupere.

Entonces, Shirara abrió los ojos y se encontraba en una casa.

-Anda, te has despertado. Te saqué de la boca de un perro callejero. ¿Te encuentras bien? -decía el chico.

-Si, gracias por salvarme de ese animal pokopense. -decía Shirara.

-Soy Yamato, ¿de dónde eres? -preguntaba Yamato.

-Soy Shirara, un renacuajo y vengo del planeta Keron de la galaxia Gamma. -decía Shirara.

La rana miraba a su alrededor y vio un ordenador y muchas consolas, desde dos NDS hasta una Xbox 360 con dos mandos. También había objetos paranormales.

-¿Te gustan las consolas? -preguntaba Yamato y pensando para si mismo- (¡Es increíble, he contactado con un ser de otro planeta! ¡Qué emoción!)

-Si, me encantan. ¿Puedo echar una partida? -preguntaba Shirara.

-Vale, me uno y jugamos los dos. -decía Yamato.

En el bosque, en un árbol.

-Mmmm...¿dónde estará? -se preguntaba Dororo.

En los recuerdos de Dororo.

-Lo has echo muy bien Shirara. Seguiremos mañana. -decía Zeroro.

-Si maestro, como usted diga. -decía Shirara recogiendo.

-Adiós maestro. -se despedían Nocucu, Voriri y Rizuzu.

-Adiós alumnos. -decía Zeroro- Shirara quiero que recuerdes lo que te voy a decir.

-Si maestro, diga. -decía Shirara prestando atención.

-Se que tienes un gran potencial y quiero que protejas a tus compañeros, promete me lo. -decía Zeroro.

-Por supuesto maestro, incluso daría mi vida. -decía Shirara.

En ese instante.

-Hola Dororo, ¿qué haces? -decía Koyuki.

-Recordando tiempos remotos en mi pasado. -respondía Dororo.

-Solo he venido para ver como estabas. Me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que ir al colegio y me he enterado de que mañana hay alguien nuevo. -decía Koyuki.

-Que se lo pase bien. -decía Dororo.

Al día siguiente.

-Hoy tenemos a un chico nuevo, pasa. -decía el maestro.

-¿Quién será? -decía Fuyuki.

-Espero que no sea una chica y que se valla con Fuyuki. -decía Momoca para sus adentros.

-Hola, encantado me llamo Yamato. -decía Yamato.

-Sienta te entre Fuyuki y Momoka. -decía el profesor.

Yamato se sentó donde le indicó e inmediatamente sacó el estuche, el libro y cuaderno de la asignatura y un panfleto de las plazas de los club del colegio y estaba leyendo el del club de lo paranormal y se apuntó el lugar.

-Hola, soy Fuyuki. ¿Te gustan las cosas paranormales? -decía Fuyuki.

-Si, me voy a apuntar al club de lo paranormal. -decía Yamato.

-Yo soy el capitán y hoy hay una reunión en mi casa, si quieres puedes venir. Pero tienes que traer algo extraño. ¿Te digo por donde vivo? -decía Fuyuki.

-No, tengo la direcciones de todos los de la clase en mi móvil por si a caso, de todas maneras gracias. -contestaba Yamato.

Por la tarde, unos minutos antes de ir a la casa de los Hinata.

-¿Puedo ir? -preguntaba Shirara.

-De acuerdo, pero no saques la cabeza de la maleta. -decía Yamato.

En la casa de Fuyuki.

-Hola, buenas. -decía Yamato pasando hacia la entrada.

-Hola Yamato, pasa. -decía Fuyuki abriendo la puerta.

Yamato pasó y se sentó junto con Nishisawa y Fuyuki en el salón. Tras un tiempo.

-¿Bueno y que has traído?, Yamato. -preguntaba Fuyuki.

-Parece pesado. -decía Momoka.

-Pues... -decía Yamato cuando...

-Don Fuyuki, ya he terminado de hacer la colada. -decía Keroro desde la puerta con un delantal- ¡Gero! ¡No me dijo que teníamos visita!

-A la, si se parece a Shirara, aunque es verde. -decía Yamato acercandose.

En ese instante, de la maleta salió la keronense.

-Hola, soy Shirara, encantada. ¿Habéis visto mi vehículo? -decía Shirara.

-Así que tu eres la del cacharro. ¡Me calló encima y todavía me duele todo el cuerpo! ¡Cuando te pille verás! -decía Giroro enfadado y con heridas del accidente.

-Lo siento, estaba inconsciente. Una cosa, ¿sabéis dónde está el maestro Zeroro? -decía Shirara- Es urgente.

Entonces detrás de Keroro apareció Dororo.

-Pues...no no conocemos ningún Zeroro ni nada parecido. -decía Keroro.

Dororo se sentó en una esquina, otra vez en forma trauma.

-A Dororo, ¿cómo estás? -decía Tamama.

Shirara se asomo y vio a Dororo en una esquina.

-Maestro Zeroro, necesito tu ayuda los demás se han rebelado y me han quitado el símbolo. -decía Shirara al lado de Dororo.

-Ya no soy Zeroro, un servidor dejo su pasado atrás y ahora soy Dororo. -decía Dororo levantándose y mirando a la renacuajo.

-¿Dororo? Da igual, tiene que ayudarme. Nocucu, Rizuzu y Voriri pretenden conquistar Keron y Pokopen. Tiene que ayudarme. Dijeron que lo arrasarían todo. -decía Shirara.

-¡ESO NO LO PERMITIREMOS! ¡Al ataque! -decía Keroro.

-Kukukukukukuku, pero si todavía faltan 7 meses. -decía Kururu.


	2. Chapter 2: A entrenar y luego a la playa

watch?v=sKA4T_Z4sJc

**A entrenar y luego a la playa**

¡A la orden!

Unos mes después del encuentro, estuvieron preparándose y entrenándose: Keroro con las maquetas y los comics (pa' no cambiar, este siempre con lo mismo), Giroro limpiando las armas y disparando en el campo de tiro, Tamama estaba en la mansión Nishisawa, comiendo y pegándole a un maniquí con la cara de Mois, Dororo estaba entrenando y enseñando técnicas ninjas que Shirara nunca consiguió dominar y Kururu, bueno...estaba "investigando" algo...

-Bien, aremos una parada para descansar, ¿de acuerdo? -decía Dororo.

-Si, oye ¿hay algún plan para mañana? -preguntaba Shirara.

-Un servidor no lo sabe, ve y pregunta. Yo me quedaré por aquí cerca. -respondía Dororo.

-Bene. -decía Shirara marchándose.

En casa de los Hinata, en la habitación de Keroro.

-Hola, quería preguntaros que si mañana hay algún plan. -decía Shirara entrando en el cuarto.

-Que yo sepa nada. -decía Keroro.

En ese instante apareció Fuyuki.

-Hola, mama mañana libra y nos a propuesto ir a la playa. -comentaba Fuyuki.

-¿Playa? ¿Qué es? -preguntaba Shirara extrañada.

-Es un lugar de Pokopen donde está lleno de arena y hay mucha agua. A los pokopenses les encantan ir en verano. Se está tan agustito. -decía Tamama contento.

-Pero...¿no habrán muchos pokopenses allí y nos descubrirán?

-Kukukukukukuku, no pasa nada, yo tengo la solución. -decía Kururu saliendo de la base con una pistola muy rara.

En un árbol.

-Es increíble que alguien supiera hacer la técnica más difícil sin dificultad, pero luego que no sepa otras más sencillas. -decía Dororo para si mismo.

En ese momento, se vio un rayo de luz salir de la casa de los Hinata. Y Dororo fue a ver que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? -preguntaba Dororo entrando en el salón

Este vio a una chica de unos 15 años con un gorro azul turquesa con dos orejas(como de gato), un traje ninja con el signo de una espada, una bufanda azul turquesa y naranja y tenía el pelo naranja y los ojos azul cielo.

-Kukukukukukuku, a salido a la perfección. -decía Kururu.

-Way, que invento mas chulo Kururu. Así pasaremos desapercibidos en la ciudad. -decía Keroro.

-Lo llamo el Humanizator 3.000, kukukukukukuku. -comentaba Kururu.

-Entonces, ya no habrá problemas. Id preparando las cosas para mañana. -decía Fuyuki saliendo de allí.

Kururu volvió a disparar a la keronense y la volvió a su forma normal. Kururu se fue a su laboratorio, Keroro siguió con las maquetas, Tamama se fue al palacio, Giroro se fue a la tienda de campaña a dormir un poco. Shirara y Dororo se fueron a perfeccionar las técnicas aprendidas.

Por la noche.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te ha ido el día, Shirara? -preguntaba Yamato mientras recojia la mesa.

-Bien, he aprendido muchas técnicas nuevas, con el maestro Dororo. -respondía Shirara.

-Una cosa, ¿cómo os conocisteis? -preguntaba Yamato intrigado.

-Veras, nos conocimos cuando eramos unos renacuajos en la academia asassin. Eramos compañeros de clase y a él era mayor que yo y se le daba muy bien. Por el contrario, a mi no y él siempre me ayudaba y me animaba. Me enseñaba cosas sobre la naturaleza y trucos para que me salieran bien. Pero aun así, no podía. Sin embargo en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con armas ninjas como los kunais, sembons, espadas y shurikens. A Dororo también se le daba muy bien pero estábamos igualados en ese campo. Cómo me enseñaba cosas, pues yo le llamaba maestro, aunque en el fondo a él no le gustaba pero me lo dejó pasar. Luego él aprobó, pero como soy tan patosa en técnicas ninjas, nunca aprobé. Asta empezó a dar clases en un dojo. Luego, me mandaron a otra academia más dura en la que me ayudarían a controlar mi otra cara y después me mandaron a la que estaba antes, pero ya no se encontraba allí.Todavía no he conseguido aprobar, pero lo conseguiré algún día. -contaba Shirara.

-A, entonces si debeíias estar estudiando y practicando, ¿qué haces aquí? -decía Yamato.

-Porque durante este tiempo nos dan vacaciones a todos. -contestaba Shirara- Me voy a dormir, buona notte.

-Adiós. -se despedía Yamato.

Al día siguiente, en casa de Yamato.

-Me voy a la playa, ¿te vienes? -decía Shirara.

-Si, porqué no. -decía Yamato.

Un rato después, en casa de los Hinata.

-Bien tropa, hora de partir. -decía Keroro.

Kururu apunto a cada uno de los de los miembros.

-Clicki. -decía Kururu disparando.

Todos se transformaron en pokopenses. Y se fueron a la playa.

-Nin. -decía Shirara mientras hacia una técnica y se transformó en un águila.

En la playa.

-Nin... -decía Shirara volviendo a ser "normal"(las comillas es como diciendo que se volvió pokopense)- ¿Esto es la playa?

-Si, a que es bonito. -decía Tamama.

-Las vistas del atardecer en este lugar, relajan el alma -decía Dororo.

Estuvieron bañándose y pasándoselo bien en la playa. Más tarde recogieron todo y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

En el espacio, una nave vollaba cerca de Pokopen.

-Ya estamos cerca para conquistar Pokopen, juajajajajajaja. -reía Nocucu.


	3. Chapter 3:Comienza la batalla

watch?v=sKA4T_Z4sJc

Comienza la batalla

¡A la orden!

Al día siguiente, una gran sombra tapó casi toda la ciudad. Los pokopenses se asustaron y habia un caos de gente corriendo. La tropa se percató de lo que sucedía y salieron a la calle.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso?! -preguntaba Keroro asombrado.

-Es un X-45, una de las fortalezas más poderosas de Keron, kukukukukukuku. -contestaba Kururu.

-Ahí es donde están esos canallas. -decía Shirara señalando a la fortaleza.

-¡Bien!¡AL ATAQUEEEEE! -gritaba Keroro montándose en la aeronave.

Los demás le siguieron.

En el interior del X-45.

-¿M?...¡Pero si es mi símbolo! -decía Shirara señalando a una urna de cristal.

En ese instante entraron el la sala Nocucu y Voriri.

-Ya sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer. -decía Nocucu.

-Si, tengo que proteger la fuente de energía. -decía Voriri.

-Bien, adiós. -se despedía Nocucu haciendo un saludo militar junto con Voriri.

-Yo me encargo de vencerlo. -decía Giroro.

Giroro entro en la habitación.

-¿Quién eres tu? -preguntaba Voriri.

-Quién te va a vencer. -respondió Giroro a la vez que disparaba.

Tras un buen rato de pelea, Giroro consiguió vencer a Voriri. Luego se acercaron a la urna e intentaron abrirla.

-Valla, pues no se abre. -decía Tamama decepcionado.

-Kukukukukukuku, creo que habrá que derrotar a los dos restantes para abrirlo. -comentaba Kururu.

En ese instante, aparecieron cuatro robots. Tres de ellos atraparon a Tamama, Giroro y a Kururu. El último iba en dirección a Dororo, cuando Keroro saltó y empujo a Dororo, así Keroro quedó atrapado por el robot.

-¡Dororo, corre y destruye esto! -decía Keroro.

-Si, gracias líder. -decía Dororo antes de marcharse.

En el pasillo.

-Tiene que estar ahí delante. -decía Shirara corriendo detrás de Dororo.

-¿A donde creéis que vais? -decía una voz femenina.

Apareció Rizuzu delante de ellos dos.

-Dororo, ve tu delante. Yo me encargo de esta. -decía Shirara preparándose.

-Tenga cuidado. -decía Dororo marchándose.

-¿Así que tu vas a ser quien se enfrente a mi? No me va a llevar mucho tiempo. -decía Rizuzu.

Mientras Dororo.


End file.
